


Sunshine and Rainbows

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirty Tony, M/M, NYC Pride Fest/Parade, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been asked to come to Pride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Rainbows

“We’re going where?” Tony asked his fiance after he’d just gotten off the phone.

“The Pride Parade. Tomorrow. We’ve been asked to go by the mayor himself Tony! PLus, come on, it’ll be fun!” Tony looked at him skeptically but nodded anyway. Steve, being the giant puppy he is, hugged Tony with his giant arms.

“What are we going to be doing at this parade?” Tony asked with a dirty chuckle. Steve grinned and picked Tony up by his thighs. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the blondes waist.

“Well, we’ll go there, have some fun… and…” Steve began to trail off.

“Wear our suits?” Tony asked monotony, but while wearing an unimpressed look.”

“... and wear our suits”

What could go wrong with Iron Man, Captain America, Sunshine, and Rainbows?


End file.
